A Single White Rose
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: And as the petals fall, I'm as broken as you are. I'm helpless as I watch you, my falling star. Mary Alice's story through the voice of her sister, Cynthia.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Cynthia

By Mistyrious_Charades

_Summary: The events of Alice's pre-asylum life told from her younger sister Cynthia's POV. Teenage angst. _

A/N: This story is pre-Twilight AU. I have, however, remained as faithful to Alice's character as possible given that we don't really know how she was before she turned. I hope you enjoy this. Please review!!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.

**A/N(2): Readers please note: The entire story is written in Alice's SISTER Cynthia's POV unless otherwise indicated. Thanks! Please R&R!**

Chapter One

I woke up early on Sunday morning and had just finished washing my face when I decided to return to my bedroom to be alone. I wanted some time to absorb the news myself before I celebrated the information with Mother and Mary Alice: _I was finally sixteen years old._

I had never been a vain person, quite the contrary; I usually avoided my dresser with its long oval mirror. I decided I would make allowances for today because I never wanted to forget my sixteen year old image and I would soon be gladly preserving it in my mind forever. Every girl should be immaculate at sixteen and I would never ever want to forget the way I looked today.

I closed the door quietly behind me as I left the washroom behind. My room was opposite Mother's, and neighbouring Mary Alice's, and I was still in no sudden rush to wake them up. I made my way to my dresser and sat on the stool in front of it gazing at my reflection, willing myself to look for the differences that should be obvious now that I was closer on the path to becoming a woman.

I was suddenly disheartened. Even though I had strained my eyes and struggled to find myself more beautiful, I could still see my flaws and there was no difference in my reflection from when I had been fifteen yesterday! I was frustrated to say the least, wondering immediately if I should return to the washroom to hide my disgust. I was hardly worth anything to look at and was raised to believe that my sweet sixteenth would change _everything_... and it was with that belief thatI had desperately hoped that it would have meant my appearance too. I had gone to the extremes; I made an early birthday wish - to be more beautiful like my sister - and it hadn't come true. I was rather disappointed by this.

How could I not be when, unlike me, Mary Alice _was _worth every nickel, penny and dime to look at. She was devastatingly beautiful with long straight dark hair to die for. She would always keep it up in an elegant bun and my constant nagging suggestions to let it flow down never broke her. I envied her hair and her willpower to never show it off. The only times she had it out was during the night when she slept. Had she kept it out it would have flowed below her breasts like a dark satin curtain.

Her eyes too, were shockingly mesmerising. They were a deep blue colour and a mysterious aura always flowed within them.

"Happy Birthday Cyndi!"

I didn't have to turn around to see who was whispering well wishes to me with a slightly accustomed variation of my birth name. I could see her all too beautiful, too thin figure, in the reflection of my dresser mirror. She could see my face in the mirror too and concern drew on her brow when she asked me what was wrong.

"It didn't work," I mumbled, keeping my voice soft, "I'm as beautiful as I was _yesterday_ which translates to mean that I'm still as _ugly_ as I'll ever be."

Mary Alice approached my side immediately and gently placed her arms on my shoulders looking at my reflection in the mirror. She was still confused with concern.

"I can't see what you're talking about. Your big brown eyes are soft and deep brown like fresh molten chocolate and your midnight hair is wavy like the ocean on a" -

"I just wish I looked more like _you_." I admitted, interrupting her poetic train of thought. She sighed and took a seat next to me. I didn't need a very big stool for the two of us because Mary Alice, being so very tiny (even despite her being older) didn't take up very much room.

"Now you listen to me Cyndi and you listen well. There's no need to carry on and pout about things that are out of your control. When God created us in the palm of his hands he sculpted us all individual and unique. To insult your image is to insult a right creation of God."

I stretched a smile, "You sound like the old nun - Sister Mary Margaret! Your name half qualifies as hers, you may as well become a nun like her too!"

She giggled, "That wouldn't be the same Sister Mary Margaret who'll be down at St. Frances' today?"

I nodded and giggled immaturely as I remembered our most recent rebellious escapades at the local church. I turned to my sister who had inevitably made me feel better. "Will you do something for me today?"

She winked at me, "Only because it is your birthday."

Good. My looks hadn't changed but it seemed I had power after all. "Will you wear your hair down for me?"

She seemed stunned at my request but did not disagree, "Can I negotiate with you? Can I wear it down later tonight for your party? I'm scared of Sister Margaret and I suppose she'll have the cane to me if I wear it down..."

"Don't make excuses! _I_ wear my hair down all the time and I've never had the cane!"

That wasn't true... but I hadn't had the cane in so long I may as well have never had it.

Mary Alice gently placed a hand on her tight bun, "Negotiate with me Cyndi or the deal is off."

"I thought you were going to agree with me on account of it is my birthday!"

She sighed, "Why don't I style your hair up for church - and then we can _both_ have our hair up together?"

I had to admit - the offer was tempting - Mary Alice worked wonders when it came to hair, "Will you still wear your hair down for my party?"

Her answer did not come at once. She had closed her eyes as if deeply concentrating on something. "Yes, yes I will..." She finally decided.

"Good - _now_ you can do my hair!" I shuddered. I couldn't believe I was going to surrender to the Nun Bun. Mary Alice wore it all the time but _she_ could pull it off... on her head it made her look like a principal ballerina. My hair wasn't long enough to comply and I had purposely kept it short because I knew I wouldn't be able to pull such a style off. Father always said Mary Alice's hair made her look older and more proper like a lady and it was in thinking of him that I hastily nudged Mary Alice to start immediate work on my hair.

The reminder worked as it broke Mary Alice out of her contemplative trance. She eagerly picked up my brush and began working on my hair.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to style. She was used to the design as she routinely did this to her own hair ever day. Neither of us was dressed in our church clothes and I hesitated putting my dress on because it would be the same one I wore to the party and I didn't want to ruin it. I revealed this to my sister when she suggested that we get changed early to surprise Mother.

Mary Alice looked confused, "I don't understand. It isn't like you're wearing the same dress to your party."

I giggled, "Don't be silly Mary Alice, how you could possibly know that?"

She didn't answer.

"Mary Alice?"

----

The package held little mystery to me because I knew where it had come from and why it was here. It was a thin, long and red rectangular box wrapped in a golden bow; it doubled as my birthday gift from Father. He may have been out of town but he hadn't forgotten my sweet sixteenth birthday. He had bought this gift a while ago and surrendered it to Mother for her to pass on to me today. Mary Alice must have been in on the secret too because it was she who had given it to me. She was getting ready for church in her room now and I would soon be too.

I eyed it curiously; I was eager with anticipation to reveal its contents and I could finally wait no longer to stop my eyes from devouring the gift. I swiftly moved towards my bed and lay the parcel on my lap like I was ten all over again and my pen-pal Frederick Cunningham had once more written to me. My thoughts turned back to my gift as my fingers traced the gorgeous bow; my brown eyes discovered then the birthday card Father had written to me. I opened it first:

_My darling sweet Cynthia Ann,_

_How I wish I could be there with you on your sweet sixteenth birthday! The longing to see your face light up the same way it did fifteen years ago, when you turned one and received your first doll, is a hard yearning in my heart. I am forsaking much selfishness today, my darling, in allowing you to open your gift when I'm not there; I've always enjoyed seeing the rapt appreciation on your face; your gratitude for any and all you've received never ceases to amaze me. _

_I miss you terribly. I hope Mary Alice is taking care of you though my big little girl will soon need no looking after! I do hope you enjoy your birthday gift and I'll have to see you in it once I return to Biloxi._

_Always I remain,_

_Your Papa _

_xoxo_

I swiftly removed the delicate ribbons from the box and the deep scarlet lid. I gasped. Inside the box was a deep blue party frock. I was so amazed; I didn't know how to react. Money in our family had been tight lately. We were never without anything but it did mean that Papa often spent time away from us past Biloxi. I wondered how on Earth he could have afforded such a beautiful piece - and then I hugged the dress just like it was the doll I had received when I had turned one.

_I love you Papa_.

"Do you like it?"

I turned around to see Mother standing in the doorway. Her hair was in a bun too and she was dressed in her church clothes.

"Do I like it Mama? Yes, yes, I _absolutely_ adore it to pieces! I thought I was going to be wearing my church clothes to my party."

Mother smiled, "Well your Papa wanted it to be a surprise. I can see that worked marvellously, didn't it? Your hair looks lovely today."

I nodded, "Yes, Mary Alice did it."

"I should have known. Now come along Cynthia or we'll be late for church!"

I stood up swiftly and took one last look at the intimidating oval mirror atop my dresser. Mary Alice had worked a number on my hair. I stared for a moment at my image. I may not have looked as beautiful as my sister but suddenly that didn't matter.

I was still sixteen - and I _was_ beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

My Name is Cynthia

By Mistyrious_Charades

_Summary: Summary: __Tonight,_ I thought. _I will find you and I will find out what is going on. Alice had a little sister. A sixteen year old girl named Cynthia. This is her story. _

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter One! It was nice to see a good response to my first chapter as I've posted this story on several sites! I appreciate everything, even if it's one line!

Special thanks to dsolo, Angeliss and for their inspiring reviews!

And sincere gratitude to **Tamoral** for the dedicated pre-beta advice and **Admittedly Obsessed **for the beta read!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I am not SM, associated with SM, or anyone or anything to do with Edward Cullen's favourite time.

Chapter Two

Like most things, our church St Frances', was only a walk down the road from our house where we lived - but even so - that short mile didn't hide the nasty heat from us today. It was only nearing nine o'clock and the sun was high and warm. I could not understand how Mother was wearing stockings and was very glad that I hadn't bothered to put a pair of my own on.

Fortunately, we reached the inside of our little church soon after, and within ten minutes, I was very aware of the fact that Frederick Cunningham's eyes were on me, as I sat nervously in the church pew between Mother and Mary Alice. I was desperate to start scanning his individual handsome image with my eyes, but was also too aware of the fact that I was sitting between two stiff mother geese, who were currently concentrating on my every movement, however subconsciously they were doing it.

"Don't turn around!" whispered Mary Alice in my ear in all nun-like fashion, "It isn't proper while we're inside our church!"

I tried to ignore her. I had after all liked Frederick for a long time and he was my only self-permitted indulgence. Even though at an early age he had changed to a unisex school through his parent's wishes, we had still always kept in touch through our pen pal letters. This one hour a weekend at church was the only chance I ever got to see him and was (wrong as it felt) the part of church I liked best. In fact it was the part of my week that I most looked forward to.

Ignoring her didn't work. Mary Alice continued her reprimand.

"I haven't done anything yet!" I said, desperately defending myself, but pointlessly, as I was cut short when Mother placed a hand on my arm; her signal to quite me.

"Stop fidgeting, Cyndi, you'll see him shortly," my sister urged again importantly, "He'll be present at your party tonight."

My head sunk very quickly. I had forgotten that fact and remembering it now made me nervous. My only dilemma was that I wasn't sure which meeting I was more nervous about: seeing Frederick alone or being newly acquainted with his parents. I had never met them and the fact that Mary Alice had invited them to my party too was a fact I would never forgive her about.

My throat was dry and parched, but I didn't dare move, because I was getting annoyed and frustrated with my sister's constant harrying over my every blink and breath. To distract myself, I concentrated on a loose button on my church frock, loosely toying it within my fingers - but it was during the time that Reverend Antony was giving his sermon that I gave up, got up to take some water outside, and instead, dehydrated, simply passed out onto the floor.

--

I felt my consciousness coming to; I knew it had been hot and stuffy in the church. I wasn't used to my new hair style; my dress was tightly fitted onto me and I was nervous about a boy and meeting his parents for the first time at my party - but even remembering all these things, I still wasn't nearly as close to remembering what had happened when I passed out; when I finally woke I was outside and Mary Alice was sitting near me.

When she saw me awake she jumped on me, squeezing me into a tight hug, her thin pixie-like demeanor was often too much to bear. She was so think and fragile and whenever she hugged me it felt like she was going to snap any minute.

"Ooh! Cyndi, why must you scare me so?"

I was feeling much better but my head was still dizzy, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Really?" she asked me teasingly, her eyes swiftly moving to someone behind me.

"Hello Freddy," she cooed. I would have elbowed her furiously, she knew I didn't like my crush on Frederick to be voiced out loud, but quite suddenly I was frozen.

All I could feel, at that very moment, was an immediate, illuminating presence right behind me.

"It would be a pity if when I arrived at your party, it would be to discover that the birthday girl was not alive!"

I blushed at his voice, smiling at his lame joke - but there was more than that - Frederick didn't _speak _like a normal boy. He was vastly more mature, tall as well, and downright handsome. He didn't chase after girls, his friendship with me and my sister was enough and that fact was so important to me.

I turned around to face him, "Hello Frederick. I'll be fine for my party, I promise. Does this mean you'll be there?"

He nodded, "With Mother and Father, yes I will be."

Great, I thought. I glanced quickly at Mary Alice with the blame I felt towards her obvious in my eyes.

She sighed, "We better go back inside before Sister Margaret comes out here with her ancient cane!"

I looked at Fred standing there, willing with all my might that I may simply just know what he was thinking. Simply know of our future, of if we even had one. Staring at his face, I was surprised to see that he was suddenly worried. His expression had been blank for so long. Unreadable.

"We better go," he urged quickly. "I think I hear her coming..."

He linked arms with Mary Alice and I, and we were suddenly running around the outsides of the church like we did so long ago, and just as rebelliously, when we had been younger. We paused out of breath, reaching a giant oak tree that stood parallel to the church, laying our backs on it puffing and panting like three very different bad wolves from _The Three Little Pigs_. The oak tree we stood under was at the very least over a hundred years old and we often joked that it had been planted there _after_ the scary Sister was born.

"You're a liar!" I exclaimed to Fred, laughter evident in my voice, "She isn't coming at all!"

"You're right!" he admitted, joining in laughing with me, "I simply and singularly desired to escape Reverend Antony's sermon!"

Mary Alice laughed too. She often became very quiet around Frederick and I usually forgot she was there until she made a noise. The change to her expression was instant. "Oh no," she sighed, her right hand gently rose to cover her mouth, which was open in a small expression of shock.

"What is it?" I asked; I was half curious and half worried about her. Sometimes, Alice would make no sense.

She made a little curtsey and confused I turned around to stare into the face of strict old Sister Mary Margaret, her cane obviously polished, subtlety shining luminescent in the daylight through the holes in the leaves of the tree above us.

"Cynthia Ann Brandon..." she exclaimed, uttering my full name in statement. "Am I to believe that today is your sixteenth birthday?"

I nodded, too scared to speak. I was never usually afraid of her but I could feel Mary Alice shaking besides me as though something was about to go very wrong. Sister Margaret brandished her cane towards us.

"It's always the same story!" she said, waving the threatening piece of wood around, my eyes fixed on its every movement and following it caught in a trance. "The older they get, the more unfaithful they appear towards our church. I pray to God every night to turn you away from the Devil but one of you always seems to slip away from my binding prayers and I do not" -

My ears fell short of her speech. I had acquired this skill from years of practice of listening to Reverend Antony. I hung my head low, appearing to pay attention to her every word, turning my head ever so slightly to Fred, hoping that he would catch my eye. His expression was blank. Again. His eyes did not move. He appeared strangely panicked and worried, and then in the slightest and subtlest of movements, he raised his hand to rest against my sister's shoulder.

Her reaction was immediate as she flinched with his touch and what was seemingly due to the gentle caress, forcibly shoved Sister Mary Margaret hard to the ground. The fragile nun stopped talking and toppled over onto the floor wordlessly with Mary Alice's invisible unasked for strength. I screamed frightened, and looked aghast at my sister who had both her hands over her mouth now and was looking like she was about to cry. Freddy rushed to join me to help Sister Margaret up, the poor nun who was beyond speechless.

"I'm sorry…" Mary Alice whispered, "I was trying to help." She turned on her heel and headed for the church. "I'll be getting Mother," she added, still in whisper. I wanted so desperately to go after her, to comfort her, to find out what was going on. I turned to Fred as he cared for the Sister.

"I'm going after her," I told him, "Will you be okay with" - ?

He suddenly grabbed my arm hard and pulled me towards him. I would have been mesmerized by the gesture but it was over too soon, in a matter of seconds, for he then he pushed both a laying Sister and myself furthest away from him. He jumped right over us as if playing an athletic competitive version of the school yard game Leap Frog, prancing gracefully like a deer, but smooth and right on time like a panther; a huge thick branch above us came crashing down to lay too perfectly parallel to where we were all now, safely out of harm's way. The whole incident had occurred much too swiftly. I was too stunned to speak.

Sister Margaret passed out with shock but he had her caught in his arms. He tried so desperately not to meet my gaze.

"Frederick?" I asked timidly, "How did you - ?"

"Go." He said simply and his voice was low. "Go. See to your sister. I'll visit you tonight. Go!"

His urgent voice swept through me and evidently rejection followed. That simple touch he had fed onto my sister's shoulder had been the cause of much confusion.

I ran back to the church to find it had just finished. People were congregating outside waiting to meet and greet with Reverend Antony. I searched the crowd desperately to find Mother and Mary Alice but was stopped several times by members of the crowd wishing me for my sixteenth, promising to come and celebrate tonight with me. I thanked them but evidently too hurriedly and had to elaborate my rush for immediate absence; I really was desperate to find Mary Alice and to distract myself from Frederick's urgent rejection.

It was Mother who found me first. "Cynthia!" she exclaimed, "How do you feel? Did Mary Alice give you enough water to drink?"

I stared at her question, confused. Why was Mother so concerned about _my_ relapse? Did Mary Alice not inform her of _Sister Margaret's_ fall?

I opened my mouth but Mary Alice's eyes pleaded secrecy with my own. _Not now_ she seemed to say. I nodded, slightly enough for her to see, but more obviously towards Mother in answer to her question.

I grasped Mary Alice's hand gently and we left church quietly together following Mother. I turned back to the great Oak tree; Sister Margaret was still there clutching her cane. Other Sisters, my teachers, were present there too, standing around her. I looked among the hooded women for Frederick but to no avail; he was nowhere in sight.

_Tonight,_ I thought. _I will find you and I will find out what is going on._

**

A/N: Like it?? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

My Name is Cynthia

By Mistyrious_Charades

_Summary: __I had a sister named Mary Alice Brandon. She was taken away from me. My name is Cynthia. This is my story._

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, (life gets in the way, what can you do?) but I'm back and ready for some fan fiction action! This chapter is comparatively longer than the others but I really hope you think it's been worth the wait. More uploads sooner now, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I am not SM, associated with SM, or anyone or anything to do with Edward Cullen's favourite time.

Chapter Three

The greatest comfort to me throughout the evening was knowing that my Father had bought me my party frock with all his love and adoration of me. Its deep blue color matched my sister's eyes but I was taking no comfort in her presence tonight for I had no idea where she was. She had made sure that Mother was in the room while she had been styling my hair into curly ringlets as to avoid me asking her questions… it was after that, that I had simply no idea where she had gone to.

Time was slowly passing as the sky outside gradually darkened, transforming into a beautiful starry ink black. There had been much ado after church that had involved all the tumult of preparing one such party as my sixteenth (despite the missing Mary Alice having done most of all the preparation). I had played along with her lead and had not voiced her unusual behavior to Mother, however, I was rather annoyed with the fact that she was purposely avoiding our alone time as to evade the chance for me to corner her and have a real good discussion. I had to hand it to her though; her elated enthusiasm over my party really had me distracted.

Even from Fred, who had arrived all too surprisingly early, and was just as eager as Mary Alice to circumvent conversation regarding the recent chaotic church commotion.

"I have to admit Cynthia Ann, you look simply stunning tonight! The sun has gone down now and I dare add that your sister would have poured a necessary influx of liquid into your system while it was still up - of course all to keep you from falling a second time! I really _am_ glad to see how alive you look… and how beautiful."

His words filled me with a self righteous elation; I was so honored to know that was how he felt. My newfound bliss however, was ephemeral.

"Speaking of the little devil, where is she?"

Free strings of jealously coursed through my veins. It was then I realized he didn't so much care as to how I was, I was only a medium for him to find and engage conversation with my sister!

I was in no mood to start trivia with him about his feelings, as I was by the way, more eligible to any bachelor tonight than any other, with my turning sixteen and all. Did he not understand that I could have anyone I wanted tonight? Our childhood friendship be damned for all he cared.

I also decided I was going to use my enhanced age to not stand any more nonsense.

"Frederick, I want you to explain your… _supernatural_ instincts at church today."

It was a straightforward question direct to the point. I awaited his reaction for he had given me none.

"Cynthia, _what_ are you talking about?"

I giggled sarcastically, "What am I talking about? You have some nerve in asking me! The tree! The branch! Both you, and my ever-so-dear sister Mary Alice, _knew_ it was going to fall and I want to know how!"

"Cynthia!" called my Mother, "Come over here, darling, there's something I need to ask you!"

I stared blankly at Fred, urging him to hurry, Mother didn't like calling twice. He sighed, "Look Cynthia, you may not remember exactly what happened because you collapsed during church today but I think you are mistaken about" -

"I am _not_ mistaken!" I said, interrupting a bit sterner than I had intended. "And furthermore, until you decide you are going to let me in on the loop, I shall _not_ be talking to you Frederick Cunningham! Go and obsess over your new profound skills with my sister since you would so clearly rather discuss them with her!"

Heated from the argument, I turned on my heel, following the direction of the sound of my mother's voice. Fred called out to me, "Well you are mistaken about _that_!"

Aggravated, I turned back to voice out but he had fled.

"Cynthia Ann!"

I turned around to face - my mother. She was trying her best not to glower. "Darling, do not tempt me into disciplining you on your birthday! How many times have I called you now?"

"I'm sorry Mother, I was engaged in debate with Frederick. He has arrived early."

Mother looked around our guest room. "I don't see anyone here."

"That would be because he has gone to greet Mary Alice."

She nodded curtly but seemed to believe me, "Where are his parents? I was so sure Mary Alice had invited them too."

I shrugged; I truly didn't care if they arrived or not. In the matter of day turning to night, I had already given up on how much I cared for Fred - now that I knew his feelings were set aside for someone else - but could I not forget him? His handsome image haunted me so. His voice so trying to win my affection at times, with others it was his ever constant change of mood swings pushing me away.

No, I could not forget that.

"Mother, why is it that you called for me?"

She smiled, "I need you to fetch something from the attic. The cooking utensils, you know the ones I use only at Christmas? They will be of much use to me now. Mary Alice truly has invited everyone- from Reverend Antony himself to Sister Mary Margaret- so I'll need some to spare in the kitchen."

I shuddered at the thought of renowned religious folk present at my party, but did not say anything out loud to voice these feelings - especially of all people to my Mother. Instead, I silently headed up the stairs to the attic.

As soon as I got there my stomach jumped.

It was just as I feared; voices were coming from within and I had the most fleeting of suspicions that I knew who they belonged to. I was never one to eavesdrop but he was with the one person I knew he went running to the second he had left my presence and I had to listen in.

Mary Alice was hiding in the attic, hiding from me, and she was with Frederick Cunningham.

"Tell me _how_ you knew the branch was going to fall," he whispered. "You know what _I_ can do Mary Alice, you know that I'm the same as you."

I didn't really understand that part. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to go back into the kitchen and tell Mother I couldn't find her things so that _she_ would come up here and discover my sister and Fred.

But then he said something that stopped my heart for the briefest of seconds…

"She wants to know and I must find out for her."

Mary Alice looked like she was trembling. The sister instinct in me was desperate to rush in and embrace her, but curiosity over Fred's attendance won over and I stood there. I was succumbed to stay still and I had to wonder…

Could Fred possibly be talking about me?

"I - I don't know Freddy." Her voice was louder than his, more frightened. "It was like I was having a dream… but I was awake at the same time."

He moved closer to her, but her back turned, she didn't notice.

"Do you often dream like this Mary Alice?" he asked still in whisper.

"Yes," she too now whispered, "All the time…"

That was the only cue Freddy needed. He was merely an inch's breath away from her. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly.

I had been so wrong. The last glimmer of hope that Fred possibly liked me vanished into thin air and out the attic window.

My blood boiled with jealously, a volcano on the urge of erupting, but it wasn't time to interrupt just yet.

"Freddy," my sister complained. "My dreams are different to yours. I dream of a mysterious, golden haired boy…"

Frederick slowly withdrew his arms from her body, "Who?" he asked; there was an impatient tone of irritated demand in his voice.

Mary Alice sighed, "I don't _know_ who he is…" she admitted, "And I suppose you do not know of him either. But he's beautiful."

Frederick laughed, "That is quite feeble Mary Alice! You haven't even _met_ him. You don't even know his name!"

Her lips pursed together tightly out of embarrassment, "I shall name him then!"

It was Frederick's turn to sigh, "Oh Mary Alice! Let me save you from your dreams!"

But Mary Alice just shook her head, "I don't think that's possible Freddy. But I am starting to feel more comfortable then I have ever felt before. I didn't know there _was_ anyone else like me." She looked at him admiringly, "Let's just, for the time being, share our dreams together. I really believe we're the only two people in the world who can see the future. Can your father truly help us?"

"My father is an asylum worker Mary Alice. I don't see _how_ that would help but he is a-- a different man. He's not like any human I know." He paused, he seemed to struggle with what he had to say next, and then he whispered it out so quietly, I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly.

"Actually, I'm not sure admitting my father is human would be anything close to the truth."

Mary Alice giggled, "What are you talking about Freddy? Are _you_ human?"

She had offended him, "Of course I am! Mary Alice, how could you say such a thing? You've seen me age and grow and get sent off to a unisex school. Do you know why he made that choice?"

She shook her head. I suddenly realized I didn't know the answer to that question either.

"He doesn't want me to fall in love."

He suddenly turned away from Mary Alice's pitiful gaze and turned his face in my direction. I could see it now in the slight ajar of the attic door. It looks so terribly pained. Fred continued.

"My parents are not mine by birthright. They adopted me from an orphanage when I was very little. My Father seemed to understand my power from the moment he saw me and to him it was, not as it was defined back then as an evil, but a gift. As a popular worker in the asylum, they had called him down to examine me, but he took one look at me and instead he considered me for adoption - and refused to have me treated. No, he wanted me for his son. For that, I admired him from the very beginning. I knew a lot about him. Everyone always thought of him as so perfect, and so handsome, and I strived to be like that too - and he wanted me despite my abnormality. I loved him so very dearly.

"But within a year, I started to realize strange things about him and my Mother. The way they never seemed to age, the way they always drank blood red wine and never ate a hint of food. The way their skin was always so cold, and the way they never came out during the day, or even, to drop me to school. Even though I felt I was going crazy, I soon could not begin to deny the way their eyes too, changed color, from buttery gold to jet black at times. I questioned myself. Maybe I had been destined for the asylum all along and my Father had been wrong not to assess me… but then I questioned my Father, and he finally revealed to me his true nature and secret, and I realized then the real reason why he had adopted me. He was waiting for me to fully mature as a human, so that he could then change me and that I would then bring to them with me my… gift.

"And then I met her and despised not having the option to choose between the life he wanted to give me and the life I wanted to live with her. But he put a stop to that; he forced me to change schools when I announced my feelings for her. He said it would be better for my future if I didn't attach myself to any humans as they would eventually wither and die and I would live forever. He said the pain wasn't worth it. I couldn't help myself though - and so we then wrote to each other all the time. I fell for her more with every sentence I read.

"When I realized today, what you could do, I was amazed. I saw the way your eyes went blank and recognized that expression as mine when I have a vision. I was taught how to maximize my human speed and strength from my Father who has been training me for a long time. But I like you, didn't know that there existed others like me. If my Father finds out about you, he'll… he'll want to change you too. I wasn't given a choice Mary Alice, but out of love for Cynthia Ann, I'm giving one to you. Hide your secret, my dear friend. Guard it dearly."


	4. Chapter 4

My Name is Cynthia

By Mistyrious_Charades

_Summary: I had a sister named Mary Alice Brandon. She was taken away from me. My name is Cynthia. This is my story._

A/N: You guys are WONDERFUL! Absolutely positively WONDERFUL! I am so overwhelmed by the responses I am getting to this story, thank you all soooo much! On another note, I recently finished the epilogue. I have _no idea_ how long this story is going to be (I've currently sketched fourteen chapters) but I do know exactly where it's heading!

A special thank you to **ImprintedIsh** for the beta! She is an amazingly talented writer and the fact that she has taken time out of her schedule to go over my work means more than I could ever put to paper. Check out her stuff, she's incredible!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I am not SM, associated with SM, or anyone or anything to do with Edward Cullen's favorite time aka _Twilight_.

Chapter Four

I was positive about it - I had a headache.

There was such an invasion of information, marching like unwanted enemy soldiers in an unauthorized territory of my mind. It made my head spin and I felt dizzy, similarly to the effects of the afternoon. I had much to absorb, like a soaking sponge that needs to be dried out before it's of any more use.

There was so much information permissible to my knowledge - and then there was the unclassified material I wasn't sure if I was allowed yet to know. And yet, through it all, the only comprehension I permitted myself access to, was the fact that Fred loved me, and would rather die a mortal human death because of it, forsaking his immortality. I couldn't think of anything else. I had to remind myself that it was my birthday, and my party would be starting soon. How wrong I was to even think another soul was meant for me!

Fred's parents were not human. They were demons and they survived on blood. On top of this unbelievingly false fact, Fred and my sister could somehow witness the future and because of this, his 'parents,' sought turning Fred into a blood demon too. Worse still, if they discovered Mary Alice's ability, they would desire nothing less than to change her into one of them as well. I could not let that happen. She was my sister and I loved her dearly. If she couldn't be protected, I would protect her.

Mary Alice and Fred were leaving the attic now; I had to run down the stairs promptly so that they wouldn't notice I had been spying.

I flew down the stairs two at a time and almost went headfirst straight into Mother.

"Cynthia, where are they?"

"Fred and Mary Alice are both arriving from upstairs shortly," I explained honestly, but could not explain the look of bewilderment upon my Mother's face.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her worryingly.

She shook her head resignedly, "Cynthia, I wasn't talking about your sister and playmate, I was talking about the kitchen utensils! Remember what I most recently asked of you? It was not even moments ago!"

The kitchen utensils! I had forgotten in my rush to escape both my sister and Fred!

"I'm sorry," I apologized, and I sincerely meant it, "I'll go fetch them now."

As I walked up the stairs again, Mary Alice and Fred were coming down. I tried to look surprised. "Mary Alice, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She smiled at me, "Do you need some help, Cyndi?"

I nodded quickly, "Mother has asked me to fetch some things from the attic - care to join me?"

Fred showed no ill, "I'll be here at the bottom, waiting for the both of you."

Mary Alice resumed to the attic alongside me. As soon as we were in, she shut the door and squeezed me closely to her.

"Oh, Cyndi, I'm _so_ glad you know! It's alright - Fred and I - we _saw_. We know that you're aware of what happened."

I didn't know how to react to that, and then I thought about it - my sister _was_ psychic after all.

"Is that why you were avoiding me all day? You knew _how_ I was going to find out, didn't you? You must've thought this was the most preeminent way?"

She nodded, "There was stuff that I still couldn't comprehend, so yes, you are quite right. I saw Freddy and myself in the attic, I knew you were there looking at us, but I didn't know what we were talking about so I didn't want to shift the future to avoid it. But now it's all so clear - Freddy's feelings for you, the reason he can't be with you! At least we know now, he does want to! Oh, you don't know how guilt-free I feel now, having you know my secret! I'm too frightened to say anything to Mother and Father. At least I know I'm not mad! Or else I might be if Freddy is of course, making fibs and concessions regarding his most similarly accurate abilities."

"I don't think he is." I said, "Actually, I believe the both of you. Mary Alice, I just want you to know that I will protect your secret! I will protect it forever from the people who are not meant to find out!"

She smiled at me, "Cyndi, that's very chivalrous of you! I am just so _grateful_, to have you as my sister! Now, do tell me, what do we think of the news that escaped from this attic today? Of the news that involves a certain boy?"

I blushed; I knew exactly what she was talking about, "Never mind _my_ news! It's old now! I want to know more about this mysterious boy you dream about!"

"Oh _that_!" she giggled, "It's kind of unruffled actually. You see" -

The door swung open and there stood Mother in her apron, looking rather cross. "I don't know _why_ it takes two vastly mature little women, to fail to swiftly find utensils so unmistakably labeled!"

She eyed us both strictly, and marched over to the end of the room, now clutching in her arms a small cardboard box labeled _Christmas Kitchen Utensils. _

"Now go downstairs, the pair of you! The first of our guests are showing up! You'll both do well, to greet them all!"

Our heads kept low, we held hands, and in silence, made it down the stairs.

Reverend Antony was one of the first to appear. He was chatting amiably with Fred and I curtseyed to him in greeting, in unison with my sister. He blessed us both.

A lot of people had shown up and Mother had been right to cook as much as she had. It was very dark now, and the moon outside was shining luminescent. I didn't get much of a chance to have any more alone time with Mary Alice or Fred; the three of us, however, remained close knit. For light entertainment, one of my friends from St Frances,' keenly showed off their dexterity on the piano. I would have gone to thank her, except I - and embarrassingly so - didn't remember her name.

Fred had been rather uncomfortable for the better part of the evening that I had been by his side, and I could no longer be oblivious to his actions; I very warmly felt him grow much too increasingly agitated besides me.

"What's the matter Frederick?" I asked him.

His sullen expression caught my gaze. "It's my parents. They should be here by now, Cynthia Ann. They _promised_ they would come…"

I wanted to comfort him in an embrace, but it would be inappropriate to show that amount of affection in front of such a vast amount of guests. I didn't have Mary Alice's ability, but I could already guess Mother's reaction to the desired pose.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly." I answered instead, compensating for the fact I couldn't embrace him, by verbally attempting to sooth his woe - but it hadn't done much - he still wasn't reassured.

"I hate to leave you, Cynthia, but I'm somewhat troubled as I'm finding myself worrying terribly. I don't feel right about these thoughts at all. I'm returning to my parent's residence to uncover what's taking them. I can't _see_ and this oblivion is making me tense."

I looked at him, crestfallen, "You're leaving my birthday?"

"Don't be anxious," he consoled, "I'll be returning shortly."

"Oh, I'm not anxious at all," I assured him, "I'm coming with you."

I could see it in his face; he was formulating the right sentence in his mind to try and persuade me to stay. He kissed me gently on my forehead, "Cynthia, I-- I can't - not until I know what's keeping them, okay? If it's possibly dangerous, which knowing my parents it could be; if anything happened to you I'd… I'd never forgive myself."

Defeated by the pain in his genuine response, I didn't say anything, though his guilt caught him off guard. He froze, staying a moment longer.

"I don't know if Mary Alice has told you but" -

"I know everything," I interrupted in whisper, "Despite _what_ they are, they're your family and they love you. Go and make sure everything is fine and then I want you straight back here in my arms. That's an order from the birthday girl too, mind you."

He paused, seeming to contemplate of how much exactly he thought I knew. I didn't let him second guess the amount for one second.

"I love you too, Frederick Cunningham. Now hurry up and leave before I change my mind!"

He smiled, his palm met with my cheek, and then as swift as a fox on the hunt, he was gone. My heart ached as I watched him go.

Applause broke my attention. The guests were politely clapping to my fellow student's musical talents. I joined in with them, but my thoughts were with Fred.

"That was quite unnecessary," Mary Alice insisted; I jumped unexpectedly, I hadn't known she had been there, "We're going after him."

I pondered what she had said, "I'm sure Fred is fine on his own, Mary Alice."

"He's a sixteen year old mortal human concerned that his two vampire parents are in trouble. If they can't look after themselves, how exactly is _he_ going to help them?"

I shuddered, "You're right! I can't believe the thought didn't cross my mind! Although I admit, I dearly hope that you are wrong. But what ever shall we do, Mary Alice? We're human too, how can we help? And even if there was a way, Mother would notice our absence."

She smiled mischievously, "Leave that part to me! You see Cyndi, in five minutes time, I'll confess to Mother that I've caught you and Freddy sneaking out, and that I too will be en route to keep an eye on you both while _she_ distracts our guess from our absence."

I doubted Mary Alice's plan, "Mother is smarter than that!" I debated, "She won't be foiled without some difficulty."

The mischievous grin was back, "Oh, I believe she will-- Mother has been enjoying too much of Papa's expensively paid for wine…"

With this knowledge of Mary Alice's correct, the plan was soon set in motion. My sister winked at me and in turn I slipped out, feeling as sly as a fox. She followed me shortly after, aware that the guests were still too much in tune with the fine dining, and the gentle effortless tunes of the voluntary pianist, to take any notice of the real reason they were there. An excuse to be out of their own homely quarters, and join in town gossip, was significantly in part, the more accurately described motive for their decision to attend in the first place. It would be a while before they noticed anything, if at all, and Mother would be our unknowing alibi in blinding them.

"Did you make a clean escape?" I asked curiously, sounding like Mary Alice had just fled jail, "Did Mother trust the lie?"

Mary Alice nodded, "Let's move quickly to Freddy's and find out what's taking him!"

St Frances', our church, was only a walk down the road. Fred's house was about two streets further uphill than that, isolated, in a dense part of the town that was often covered in fog. The Cunningham Residence was creepy, an ancient and eerie mansion. I shuddered, finally comprehending the real reason for its animosity.

We reached the large iron door and Mary Alice tentatively knocked on it with a large brass handle. It was only mere seconds that had passed before someone arrived.

The door opened and undoubtedly the man standing in front of us had to be none other than Mr. Cunningham. He was an extremely attractive older man, but there was a youthful innocence in his golden eyes. He smiled at us warmly.

"You must be Cynthia Ann, and Mary Alice Brandon!" he enthused, "I'm sorry that we have been occupied from your celebration little one, but I have unexpected guests from The Gulf Oaks Asylum*."

He read our blatantly obvious shock immediately, "Do not fret, it's my place of work; I'm positive my son has mentioned that fact to you. I'm not sending him anywhere: Frederick is as sane a person as you and I."

Mary Alice giggled quietly; apparently the thought that Mr. Cunningham was sane, was one that did not make sense to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Brandon, but what seems to be amusing you?"

She opened her mouth silently, and her skin flushed red in embarrassment, but she did not get a chance to answer.

"Charles Cunningham! What is that exquisite smell coming from your front door?"

I looked inside to see who had spoken, and saw a beautiful man with his golden hair tied in a pony tail, accompanying an equally beautiful woman with long red hair.

"These are my son's friends," Mr. Cunningham answered. Then he turned to me and my sister.

"Cynthia Ann, Mary Alice, meet The Gulf Oaks' newest doctors: James and Victoria."

--

A.N: I know! I know! I'm nasty: I left a cliffhanger on purpose! Tell me what you think! Please review =)

*The Gulf Oaks Hospital is a school for mentally challenged children in Biloxi, Mississippi. I don't know if it existed in the 1920's or that it was ever used as an asylum but I like thinking of real places when I imagine where my characters so I'm borrowing the name for a bit… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

My Name is Cynthia

By Mistyrious_Charades

_Summary: I had a sister named Mary Alice Brandon. She was taken away from me. My name is Cynthia. This is my story._

A/N: I'm just struck speechless by EVERYONE who has read and reviewed this story. This would not be possible without all of you. I look forward to hear what you think of this chapter, too. Thank you so, so, much for your continued support and please-- keep reading!!

Thanks to **everwondering** of for the beta edit!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I am not SM, associated with SM, or anyone or anything to do with Edward Cullen's favorite time aka _Twilight_.

Chapter Five

From the moment I laid eyes on James, I knew I disliked him. I especially cared not for the way he looked at my sister; it was too… _disturbing_, as if she were something to eat.

I could feel Mr. Cunningham's worry emanating from this fact and could tell he feared the same as I, but when he spoke to James; his words spoke a riddle to me. "It's not an option," he said.

Mr. Cunningham's eyes then bore on the new doctor's impatiently, but James had eyes only for Mary Alice. He took in a deep breath, as if tasting the air around him. "_La tua cantante_…" he murmured.

I turned to my sister to note her reaction; I observed her eyes fixated with apprehension, and she was caught in trance. "Don't look at him!!" I urged her in a hurried whisper, but her gaze was trapped, locked as if he possessed her. Mr. Cunningham must've noticed this too, for he then promptly proceeded to politely slam the door in our face. Mary Alice suddenly shook alert, as if she had been woken from a dream.

"Mary Alice?" I asked tentatively, "Are you feeling well?"

Still dazed, she did not answer. Anxious of her well-being, I placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. I didn't dare knock on the Cunningham's door a second time, but even had I even wished it, the prospect would have surpassed me.

Two cloaked figures soon moved towards us, from somewhere in the dark depths around the residence. As they approached, the smaller one's hood dropped low enough for me to recognize the perfectly sculptured nose, mouth and chiseled features.

"Frederick!" I whispered, fearing James would hear us, despite the sound-proof iron door being shut.

"Come!" he urged, and he took my arm desperately. The taller cloaked figure in front of me took Mary Alice's hand, and we walked with them both, fast far tracks from the house, moving towards the dark and daunting, leafless woods before us. I couldn't contain my fear. "Frederick, where were you? We came to see if you were in the house! Then that intimidating _man_ was there with that red-haired stranger, and oh! You should have _seen_ the way he was looking at Mary Alice!"

"Speaking of your sister," Frederick realized, as he closed his eyes, a method he adopted when foresight came to him, "she's going to be sick." We suddenly stopped walking, quite a way into the woods already; the cloaked figure pairing with Mary Alice tended to her, as she violently became rather ill, throwing up onto the dirt path. As the hood was removed I finally realized who was here with Frederick: Mrs. Cunningham.

"_Nomads_!" she hissed angrily, spitting out the word as if it were dark and ugly. She held my now faint sister tenderly; her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Her hair was incredibly flaxen with thick ringlets, as light as her skin that seemed to delicately sparkle, glittering like a jewel, in the bright light of the moon.

"Cynthia, this is my mother, Hestia. I never made it back to the house. My mother sensed my approaching and hid me from the nomadic vampires less they discover my mortality and the secret that my father was raising a human child."

I watched as the beautiful angelic creature laid Mary Alice on the cool dirt floor, aghast with pain that her face was so full of anguish. I broke from my trance and lay down by my sister's side now, placing a hand on her cheek. She looked so troubled and paled, though her eyes were closed since she had been sick.

"Mary Alice…" I whispered, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, we should have never left the" -

Her eyes immediately shot open, rolling back in her sockets, till her eyeballs appeared snow in color. She shook slightly, as if the floor beneath her was about to unexpectedly give way.

"What's happening to her?" I demanded.

"Allow her space!" Mrs. Cunningham instructed, "I think she's-- Frederick, _is she having a vision_? Another, like you! Who could have foreseen this?"

"Mary Alice!" I yelled, but Frederick hushed me, "She can't hear you, dear. She's in her own world now."

He turned to his mother, "Why are they here?"

She shook her head, but it wasn't because she didn't know the answer; it was almost as if she seemed ashamed.

"Your father struck a deal with them. To prevent them from feeding off anyone here in Biloxi, he would carry the façade that James and Victoria were doctors at the asylum and… feed them instead the victims who were most clearly likely never to leave the hospital."

"He's letting them feed off patients at Gulf Oaks?" Frederick asked, furious at the very thought.

"I don't condone it!!" Mrs. Cunningham insisted. "They only feed from the ones who are too far gone. I know it isn't right, but Charles is only doing this to protect everyone else. To keep them away from _you_, Frederick. To keep them away from innocent people, like your Cynthia. Isn't that much better than allowing them access to slaughter more than half of Biloxi?"

Frederick sighed, "They shouldn't be allowed to feed from _anyone_!"

"I know, dear, but it's for the best…" Hestia placed an arm on Frederick's shoulder, but he shook it off impatiently. "I'm taking Mary Alice home, Mother. You can follow behind and help guard Cynthia. I no longer want to discuss this anymore."

Silently and obediently, as if Frederick was her brother and not her son, Mrs. Cunningham placed her hood over her face and gently took my hand. It was very hard to not recoil from her touch; her skin was that of ice granite.

Frederick scooped Mary Alice into his arms. Her vision had faded, but her eyes were shut tight and I feared of what her too evident collapse had done to her. It was nothing like I had suffered after being dehydrated at church.

"Come, Cynthia," Frederick requested as I walked hand in hand with his mother, following Frederick in the woods.

As we continued on, I realized how incongruous it was, that however dangerous and lifeless they were, the woods were still the safest way to return home.

I had almost forgotten about my party as we finally neared our address. The return journey had felt so much longer and I had done much thinking. Despite the expensive party frock Papa had gifted me; Mary Alice had looked the most stunning tonight. She had kept her end of the bargain we had made before church, and had let her beautiful coal hair down for the occasion. I still couldn't help but fear that it had been my course of actions, my reckless selfish and hasty decisions that had let to this outcome of her ill health.

"Is there another way into your house, Cynthia? I don't like the idea of your mother seeing Mary Alice like this."

Quietly I nodded, and headed around to the back of the house; Frederick and Hestia followed behind me.

When we reached the back door, I fumbled for the house key in my pocket, knowing very well that Mother kept this door locked but there was no need for me to search: like a wildly skilled spy, Mrs. Cunningham perused our brick wall - and then began climbing our stone brick two storey house. Frederick gently placed Mary Alice on his mother's back.

I watched as Mrs. Cunningham made the way to Mary Alice's room and somehow dexterously enter it through the window, all the while carrying my sister on her back. As I watched in amazement, Frederick took my hand.

"We'd do best to find your Mother now. My mother can make her own return journey."

I nodded, and with the back door key now in my hand, I made it inside the house with Frederick.

Most of the guests were still present at my party, though their current number was considerably less. The piano was still being used, by another guest now, but even so it was being played tonight more so than any other; it was only Papa who usually played in our family. I wished he were here, playing the instrument, but even more I wished he were here to celebrate my birthday. And I wished I could have him here to confide in him, because I trusted Papa with all my being, and I missed his presence dearly tonight.

Mother was the last set of eyes I came upon. When I saw her, it was just as Mary Alice has explained: she was clearly enjoying Papa's wine.

She held her glass up to me, "To my darling daughters, Mary Alice and Cynthia Ann Brandon! May you both live long and prosperous lives well beyond your eighteenth and sixteenth year!" She then downed the whole glass.

"Mother," I exclaimed quietly, taking advantage of her state, "I am tired. I have had a long night. I'm going upstairs to bed."

Normally, Mother would never allow me to sleep while there were guests in the house, it was too impolite - and there would have been no possible chance tonight, what with a party being held in my honor and all. But I could only think about Mary Alice, and how much she needed me right now. Tonight, was not about me.

I was in luck however; Mother was so intoxicated, she wished me goodnight, and watched as I proceeded up the stairs with Frederick by my side! A boy! Coming alone with me into my room! I smiled; I was delighted that Mother prized the red wine so.

Despite being alone in my room with Frederick, since he had first made aware his feelings, it felt very natural for me to be with him. Despite our friendship, it was our new level of intimacy, however small it was, that brought no awkwardness with it to this new stage of our relationship. He seemed to know what I was feeling, to read it off me like I was an open book, and I knew this was naught to do with his talents.

I had wished for many things tonight… and my first sixteenth birthday wish had selfishly been for external beauty. But now I was finally beginning to understand what Mary Alice had meant about turning beautiful at sixteen: that there was more to beauty than the exterior. Mary Alice was an innocent person, and she was having many horrible things happen to her, many of which she was to face alone. The fact that she could accomplish this, as a strong young independent woman, was a true mark of her own righteous beauty, and I admired her deeply for it.

Frederick and I lay curled on my bed as he held me gently; I knew we were both thinking of Mary Alice.

I was very proud, as the realization drew on me in that moment, to be her sister. I would never let her go. To be there for her, by her side, was my new birthday wish. It was just like Mary Alice had promised; my sixteenth had brought me great beauty as I cared more for her than I did for myself. It brought me great gratification.

"Frederick," I whispered, "I know she's asleep, but I feel the need to be with her now. I want to see how she is. I don't like the idea of leaving her alone. An immediate change has washed over her since James eyed her, and I don't like it. It seems to be troubling her, a whole deal lot more than my own personal worries of her sanity and good health."

Frederick sighed, "Go," he whispered back, "You're her sister. You know what's best."

I nodded, walking towards the door to my room, "Promise me one thing, Frederick." I asked.

"Anything," he promised. "For you alone, I'd do anything."

It was time to put his promise to the test. "Will you be here when I get back then? Would you stay the night here, with me?"

He smiled, "I will be here for you whenever you need me. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you or Mary Alice. Mother may know her secret now, but even if and when it does get out to Father, I will protect you both at all costs."

I was afraid that his humble promises would fall through, even if they fell through unintentionally, but I didn't let it show. I had no desire to bring Frederick down from his high pedestal of confidence. With his consoling promises, I made my way to my sister's room. How ironic that it was only this morning she had made her way to mine, to style my hair and ready me for church, and now I was going to hers to see if she hadn't become a ghost… or something worse.

As I neared her room, I realized that her door was open. Mrs. Cunningham must've not shut it properly. I stood by the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked inside looking for my sister's sleeping body. Instead I found her near a window, sitting in an old rocking chair Papa had bought for our Mother, when she had been pregnant with Mary Alice. My sister's back was turned to me as she faced the moonlight, her hair was still out and she was looking outside silently, gently rocking in her chair.

"Hello Cyndi," she whispered, and I noticed that the usual melodic tone of her voice seemed dimmed and faded, "How nice of you to come and see me."

I closed the door behind me as I slowly made my way to her. "Are you feeling any better, Mary Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"The vision has faded," she affirmed, "I've revisited the bathroom though, a couple of times."

"You've been ill?" I asked, concerned. "We've barely been home!"

I had finally reached her side and placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly. I was happy to see that she didn't flinch at my touch. She seemed so fragile now, as though the wind would break her. I peered down at her face and saw that while it was still pale, there was slight color in her cheeks. Her eyes were somber, wet with tears, but there was a slight smile etched in her all too perfect face.

"What are you thinking, Mary Alice?" I asked genuinely curious.

She took my hand that was lying on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Oh, I was just thinking about that boy I told Frederick about. The one I dream of…"

I paused, remembering, "The beautiful one? The one with the golden hair?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I never got around to telling you about him."

"So tell me now," I whispered, "Did you find a name for him?" I smiled, recalling the memory of the conversation she had exchanged with Frederick.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to name him."

I was confused. "Mary Alice? I don't think I understand what you're saying."

She looked at me now, the tears that welled in her eyes were blooming wider, thick and glossy, "I am sorry, Cyndi. I just do not believe it ethical to have me name a murderer. I've been dreaming of James, you see. I've been dreaming of him - and how he plans to kill me."

I was surprised by this revelation, fearing for her well being, "Frederick will make sure that nothing happens to you!" I promised, though even as I spoke the words I knew I couldn't truly believe in them. Frederick might be fast and strong, but he was still human, and still expendable. I feared for his safety - that he might get hurt trying to protect us - or become the outcome of something worse.

"I've been trying to tame my gift," Mary Alice explained, "trying to see if James is successful in his attempt to take my life."

"And has it worked?" I asked curiously, "What have you seen? Why is it making you so sick?"

"Cyndi, I know you're a strong young woman, but if you knew someone was going to _kill_ you, wouldn't that make you sick in your stomach too?"

I resorted to saying nothing; I _had_ promised to be there for her. She wasn't acting like herself but under the circumstances, I would listen anyway. "What have you seen, Mary Alice?" I repeated.

"I can't see when or how he does it… there's just a lot of darkness. I'm in an empty room, and everything is so black and dark. It's not clear to any degree, but I have to wonder - is that what one faces in death?"

"Mary Alice, don't resort to thinking such morbid thoughts!" And then as an afterthought I added, "It isn't very Christian of you!"

It was very uncharacteristic of me to fathom such a response; Mary Alice had always been the stronger of the two of us when it came to our religion, and it was she who encouraged me to follow God - and to stay awake during church.

"It isn't very Christian of God to give me a gift that is of no benefit to me; a gift that will only result in my death."

"I don't believe it was God," I defended, "It may very possibly have been the Devil himself."

"And that's what Freddy has too, is that right? A gift from the Devil?"

This conversation wasn't going in the right direction. "Mary Alice, I'm not trying to imply you're evil. You're my older sister and I of all people, know just what an angel you are. All I'm really trying to say is that God works in mysterious ways. If anyone's taught me that - it's you."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right. Still, I can't help but wonder. I'm going to die at the hand of James and there isn't anything anyone can do to save me. I'm frightened, Cyndi, I'm very scared. I know I've got people looking out for me but in the end, the outcome will be the same. It'll all be black. Endless amounts of both mystifying and frightening darkness await me and I cannot help but be sick with the thought."

I had nothing to add to comfort her worry. What words do you have to offer someone who can essentially _see_ that they're going to die? How do you elucidate to the authorities when they question the identity of an excused attempted murderer, and you _know_ that creature is inhuman? How do you look your older sister in the eye and tell her everything is going to be all right, knowing that you can't accurately trust what you're saying, and that as much as she wants to, she can't begin to hope either, for she can see _exactly_ what is going to happen to her?

What possible positive statement can you make about an upcoming existence that involves such an endless darkened abyss? Especially when you are in the position to make said statement to someone you love… a family member, your rock, your older sister.

I really had nothing to comfort her worry…

I played the part of the older sister that night as I tucked Mary Alice under the covers. It took her a while to go to sleep but I never left her side. I even hummed our lullaby, one Papa used to sing to us when we were little… and then I thought to myself - if Frederick's father, Charles Cunningham, could keep James and Victoria away, why was my sister still having such troubling visions? I had to go and see him. I had to talk to him about saving my sister. Charles, was as much of a vampire as Hestia, and if her powers were anything to go by tonight, Mary Alice might stand a chance…

As I slipped back quietly into my room, I hugged Frederick gently as I got into bed beside him. He was fast asleep but my return had awoken him.

"How's Mary Alice?" he asked. But for the first time in my life, I found that I did not know how to answer the question.

Chapter End Notes:

I know it's been a long time - that's why this chapter is at least a thousand words longer than my usual average words per chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still not sure about this chapter, so I'd love your feedback!! I appreciate all the support guys so hang in there and keep reading and letting me know what you think!!


End file.
